LEDDIE EVER AFTER
by selena-lol
Summary: EDDIE IS GOING TO PROPOSE TO LOREN AFTER THREE YEARS OF DATING


**So this is a new story i came up with i hope you like it and i will try my best to upgrade the other sories.**

**Eddie's pov: oh my god i'm so nervous today is the day I finally ask the women that I love to marry me she is so special after what chloe did to me I never knew if I would fall in love again but I did with the amazing loren tate I just hope she says yes and I even wrote a song for her.**

**Loren's pov: i'm at my mom's house hanging out with her and mel because I miss them I haven't talked to them in a while so this is my chance.**

**Loren: so mel what have you been up to lately we haven't talked in so long **

**mel: (blushing) well me and ian have been dating for over a year now **

**loren: what how come I didnt know about this you cant even a secret to yourself**

**mel: well you have been busy I just didnt want you to get distracted **

**loren: mel you are my best friend never say that again ok **

**mel: ok**

**loren turned to her mom**

**loren: (smirking) and mom how are you and max**

**nora: (blushing) we're fine **

**loren (smiling) right**

**loren stayed for a few hours talking until she got a text**

**loren: eddie just texted he wants to talk to me about something **

**mel and nora: right**

**loren didn't know that everyone knew that eddie was going to propose to her tonight **

**loren: well I will see you guys later, bye**

**she gave both nora and mel a hug and left**

**Eddie was at his house waiting for loren to come than they were going to a restaurent then eddie will propose to her at their spot it was decorated as soon as loren came through that door he started to get nervous**

**eddie: hey lo how was your day**

**loren: it was fine. So what did you want to talk to me about **

**eddie: whoah first go get dressed there is a dress waiting for you upstairs and then I will tell you the rest**

**loren: ok**

**loren got dressed then went downstairs to see eddie in a tux she tought it was sexy**

**loren: wow you look sexy in a tux **

**she said while giving him a kiss**

**eddie: you look great to now lets go**

**loren: where are we going**

**eddie: it's a suprise **

**loren: ok**

**loren and eddie went to a fancy restaurent wich loren loves then it was time for eddie to propose to her at their spot**

**eddie blindfolded her all the way their**

**loren:eddie can I take this off now**

**eddie: not yet just one more minute**

**they arrived at their spot then eddie took loren's hand and brought her up to the hill **

**eddie: ok now you could take it off**

**loren: finally**

**when she took it off she was amazed by the view she looked at eddie **

**loren: this is beautiful you didnt have to do this **

**eddie: yes I do and I wrote this song for you do you want to hear it **

**loren: (smiling) yes**

**eddie then took his guitar and started sing**

**eddie: this is called marry me **

**MARRY ME**

105 is the number that comes to my head**  
**When I think of all the years I wanna be with you**  
**Wake up every morning with you in my bed**  
**That's precisely what I plan to do****

And you know one of these days when I get my money right**  
**Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life**  
**Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush**  
**But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough****

I'll say will you marry me**  
**I swear that I will mean it**  
**I'll say will you marry me****

How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?**  
**Baby I don't ever plan to find out**  
**The more I look, the more I find the reasons why**  
**You're the love of my life****

You know one of these days when I get my money right**  
**Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life**  
**Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush**  
**But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough****

I'll say will you marry me**  
**I swear that I will mean it**  
**I'll say will you marry me****

And if I lost everything**  
**In my heart it means nothing**  
**'Cause I have you,**  
**Girl, I have you**  
**To get right down on bended knee**  
**Nothing else would ever be better, better**  
**That day when...****

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"**  
**I swear that I will mean it**  
**I'll say, "Will you marry me?"****

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"**  
**(I'll get down on one knee)**  
**I swear that I will mean it**  
**I'll say, "Will you marry me?"****

Got me singing**  
**Ooh whoa ooh oh**  
**Got me singing**  
**Ooh whoa ooh oh**  
**Would you marry me, baby?**  
**Ooh whoa ooh oh**  
**Ooh whoa ooh oh**  
**Ooh whoa ooh oh****

A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head**  
**When I think of all the years I wanna be with you**  
**Wake up every morning with you in my bed**  
**That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah.**  
**

Loren was in tears, eddie got on one knee and he took the box and opened it

eddie: (smiling) so Loren Elizabeth Tate will you make me the happiest person on earth by being my wife

loren: (crying) yes

it was the best day of both eddie and loren's life

THE END.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY


End file.
